a narusasu lemon
by kittiekitty
Summary: the title says it all...


ok so this is my first try at this no mean words!

* * *

Naruto was walking home after a long training session with team 7"Sakura was alot nicer to me today. Maybe she's finally figured out how awesome and cool I am!" he said to himself not noticing the dark haired boy fallowing him."dobe"

"whaa! what the hell sasuke -teme!?" Naruto yelled turning around to face the Uchiha "you told me to come over remember." the raven smirked when he say the confused look on the blondes face"o-oh yea I did!heheh guess I forgot? "Naruto ginned sheepishly.

"whatever lets go dead-last." sasuke walked past the blonde heading to his apartment ."TEME! don't call me that!" Naruto yelled running to walk beside his best friend/rival.

* * *

AT THE APARTMENT!

* * *

'ok tonight iam going to tell him now matter what! 'he was a Uchiha for fucks sake they do not get flustered! sasuke a gusted the huge pj pants Naruto let him use after he spilt ramen all over his own(Naruto spilt ) 'gawd I hate that crap how can he eat it all the fucking time and still look so good!?'he thought to himself watching the ads. for older movies "hey teme? You want popcorn? "someone yelled from the kitchen"hn." he looked over just in time to see a well built ,tan, boy in ramen boxers plop down on the couch next to him, making it apparent that he needed to fix his pants again."start the movie stupid." he snapped trying to get the boy away before he raped him.

"don't call me stupid teme! "but Naruto got up and did what he was told. Half way through the movie Naruto layed his head in sasukes lap and fell a sleep. "mm..."sasuke stiffened ' did Naruto j-just moan!'he's inner perv wanting out .he shoke Naruto lightly"n-naruto are you awake?"he whispered next to his ear. "sasuke...mmm... feels -feels good "he moaned 'OH MY GAWD HIS HAVING A WET DREA ABOUT ME !IN MY LAP!' sasuke licked his lips unconsciously "what does nar-kun"he purred in to the ear of the sleeping boy rewarded with a groan and a quacking in breathe "not-not stop iam-iam going to .." e moaned that made his skin burn "are you going to come ?come for me scream my name when you do babe "he licked narutos ear shell sending him over the edges-SAUKE-FUCK!" ' shit I think I came a little' he leaned forward and lightly kissed the lips his dreamed about for years only to be kissed back."its not nice to kiss people who are sleeping sasu-Chan "he looked away from the smirking blue eyed boy only to be pulled in to a passionate kiss,naruto licked hid bottom lip asking for enteres which sasuke gave moaning at the taste of Naruto."fuck-sasu-baby, you look so hot right now.."'this cant be real!iam dreaming! 'sasuke scolded himself ,but could hold back the moan when Naruto stated to suck on his neck sasuke pulled away and slipped in to the floor in-between narutos legs and pulled the boxers down to see narutos throbbing member he licked the head watching the faces Naruto made, with out warning he suddenly deep throated him and sucked hard. Naruto didn't try to stop the thrust of his hips he wanted so badly to fuck sasuke in the mouth see his face with his seed all over, begging for it, screaming for him to go harder ,faster, for more! Sasuke moaned around the dick in his mouth sending vibrations down the shaft."fuck sasu-real close. "Naruto groaned thrusting harder in to his mouth creaming the back of sasukes throat as he did so."mmmm~!"sasuke could differently drink more of this warm milk like substance. Swallowing it all ,sasuke kissed Naruto so he could taste himself in sasukes mouth"wow..you came alot baby "he purred in to narutos ear before biting the lobe. "mm-fuck sasuke your making me hard again. "Naruto moaned in to his new found lovers shoulder, grinding up in to the smaller boys erection ."well I guess we should fix that huh?"sasuke whispered

* * *

next morning at team 7 meeting area

* * *

'ok,sakura ,its just me and you the boys aren't feeling to good this morning !"kakashi-sensie said over the edge of his porn very will sasuke would be sore and Naruto would be complaining about how little he got to sleep.

* * *

ok END yea bad...but points for trying!XDgomen thank you for reading please comment and tell use what you thought:)


End file.
